1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector, and particularly to a memory card connector which guards from accidental ejection of a memory card and which detects at the earliest time when the memory card is ejected for providing sufficient time to protect the processed data and avoiding harm to the memory card, thereby assuring stable signal transference.
2. Related Art
A memory card connector of Push-Push type includes an insulated housing with conductive terminals therein, an ejector assembled on the insulated housing for guiding insertion or ejection of the memory card, and a shell shrouding the insulated housing. The ejector guides the memory card inserted or ejected, but can not position and fix the memory card after insertion. In other words, the inserted memory card is apt to be ejected when suffering from external force in reverse direction of insertion, which often impacts signal transference and damages the conductive terminals.
Furthermore, under undesired condition, excessive shock may rock and deflect the memory card, resulting in unreliable connection with the conductive terminals and therefore unstable signal transference. Once host system detects that the memory card tends to eject, the period before the conductive terminals of the memory card departing from a golden finger is too short to store the processed data, forcing the processed data to be lost. Namely, the period from the point that system detects ejection of the memory card to the point that the conductive terminals departs from the golden finger is too short, and thus the memory card is ejected before any measure to store the processed data is executed. Accordingly, users or others touching the memory card mistakenly will lose the processed data. Words like that, memory card is prohibited to be ejected during data is written or read, is usually noted in user specifications of memory card for forestalling loss of the processed data, whereas this note can not obviate this defect in substance.